Tiberius Dursley
BASIC Name: Tiberius Winslow Dursley Nicknames: Tiber or T.W. Heritage: Half Blood Date of Birth: January 28th, 2046 Place of Birth: Surrey, England Place of Residence: N/A Height: 5'7 Weight: 150lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Dark Brown Father: Trevor Vernon Dursely Muggle Mother: Barbara Dursley nee Fawley (Deceased)Witch '' '''Brother:' Taberius Sullivan Dursley Squib Pet: N/A Occupations: Grunnings Drill Assemblyman (2070-2076, 2081), Edinburgh Wizarding University History of Magic Professor (2076-2080), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry History of Magic Professor (2081-82) Wand: 11 1/4" Ebony w/ Phoenix Feather Core Broom: Well Maintained Nimbus 2001 Patronus: English Bulldog Boggart: Clowns Amortentia: Mint Chocolates & Generic Soap Bars ❏❐❏❐ ACADEMIC'School:' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2057-2064) Former House: Gryffindor College:Salem Wizarding University (2064-2068) Majored in History of Magic w/ Minor in Magical Law Graduates School: Edinburgh Wizarding University (2068-2070) Majored in History of Magic BIOGRAPHY Brief History Tiberius was born to Trevor, and Barbara Dursley. He is of both the infamous Dursley Muggle lineage, and the Pureblood Fawley's. Tracing ancestry all the way back to Marjorie Dursley, and to Sullivan Fawley. Tiberius did not display Magical Talent until three months after his Eleventh Birthday, and his parents were sure that he was a Squib like his older brother Taberius. Until he got in a fight with Taberius over control of the T.V remote, and blew the T.V. Up in a fit. Soon after he got his letter from Hogwarts. After being sorted into Gryffindor, Tiberius only then noticed the leers and nasty looks he received from other students around him. He was lucky that one student informed him of the history his surname had attached to it. Wanting to know more about it, he went to the School Library and began reading stories of the Great Harry Potter. While shocked at the revelation about his ancestors and their mistreatment to the Boy Who Lived he also became more intrigued in other parts of the History Books he read, and spent most of his time in the Library reading as many of them as he could. In his time at Hogwarts he did not make many friends. From a mix between the scowls he still received, but also from never taking his nose out of the books. He had one friend however. Airey Flamsteed, a Gryffindor in the same year who didn't care for Tiberius' lineage, and more that his first name was shared by some Star Trek character. Tiberius opened up to him, and started to take his nose out of the books more often to join Airey in many of his pranks. After Graduating from Hogwarts, Tiberius applied and was accepted into Salem Wizarding University where he studied further in History of Magic, and dabbled some in Wizarding Law. While he enjoyed his time at the Univesity. He grew ill of all the way he had to travel back and forth between College, and Home. Growing distasteful of Magical Transportation, Tiberius applied closer to home for his Masters Degree in History of Magic at Edinburgh Wizarding University. Just as he was to graduate his mother grew ill, and passed away. While he wanted to begin applying for positions that would benefit his studies, he knew that without his Mother's income at the Ministry of Magic his Father, and Brother would not make enough to support themselves. Moving back home, Tiberius went to work alongside his Father, and Brother at the Local Grunnings Factory, and helped assemble drills. To keep from feeling detached to the Wizarding World Tiberius began to dabble, in Animagus Transfiguration. Where he could not quite get a handle on it, and stopped all together. He also put many applications out for Teaching positions out. Knowing that if he could land a job that made more income than making Drills he could support his Father, and Brother better. He finally landed a job. Taking up post as a Professor for History of Magic at the Wizarding University he had earned his Masters in. Leaving his family behind to earn them more money. Tiberius held the position for some time and did a exceptional job at it. Up until he had heard news that there was an accident at the Drill Factory that left both his father, and brother crippled. This sent Tiberius into a downward spiral, and it affected his work ethic. After an evaluation on his performance. Edinburgh released him. With his family hospitalized, and no job to support them Tiberius went back to at Grunnings and tried to make enough to support his family. All the while he would occasionally find ways to travel with no magical means, to relieve stress. He also picked up where he left off with Animagus Transfiguration. Recenty he had heard of an open position at Hogwarts for a History of Magic Professor. On a whim, and knowledge that his Best Friend, Airey Flamsteed worked there. Hopefully this job will get him back into a good groove, and help him support his Family once more. Personality Tiberius comes off as a bit annoying, and his high pitched scratchy voice doesn't help that one bit. He is very cheery, and quirky. He can be easily impressed by the simplest of things. Although if you get to know if more, you may find these to be masks for a more sensitive Tiberius.He is also very impulsive. Always doing things without giving them much thought of the consequences that could follow. A good example of this is his tendency to tell strangers outside of work, that he is actually a Pureblood Fawley, like his Mother. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Staff Category:Class of 2064 Category:Professors Category:History of Magic Category:Half-Blood Category:Primary School Staff Category:Animagus Category:Alumni